


It's Odd

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: BDSM with Gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, Crying, Dom Ian Gallagher, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey gives off little vibes, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Ian Gallagher, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Ian Gallagher, Soft Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Sub Mickey Milkovich, Svetlana Milkovich Being an Asshole, not full on tho, not yet at least lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Mickey and Ian have a very loving dom and sub relationship that carries out of the bedroom, but it seems the others have started to notice and have a few harsh words about it. Mickey doesn't take it well and Ian has to step in.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: BDSM with Gallavich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003776
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	It's Odd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levetrate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levetrate/gifts).



> Ageplay is an interesting concept to me but I'm not sure I'm ready to dive full-on into that, so I've settled with Mickey simply giving off little vibes. Mickey depending on Ian and Ian spoiling Mickey is my new favorite thing and I plan to write a lot more about this! For now, enjoy this prompt I quickly wrote out!

“Don’t give me that look, I’ll only be gone for a few hours,” Ian chides softly, grinning in amusement at Mickey’s pout. “Besides, you can still come with me.” 

“Fiona would rather die than let me watch Liam,” Mickey grumbles, rifling through his old drawer for one of Ian’s abandoned hoodies. They seriously need to sweep his old room clean and take everything to their new apartment. “She doesn’t like me.”

“Well, fuck her,” Ian shrugs, coming up behind him to kiss his cheek. “Who cares what she thinks? You’re it for me, baby.” 

Mickey can’t bite back his smile, tilting his head back to kiss Ian sweetly. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Ian hums, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You sure you don’t wanna come?”

“Nah, you go have some brother time,” Mickey leans back into him, pulling out Ian’s black hoodie with a faded logo of a band Mickey’s never heard of. “I’ll just suffer here alone.” 

“Better than staying at our apartment alone,” Ian rolls his eyes, pressing a kiss to the side of his head before he lets go, moving to grab his shoes. “How about I buy you ice cream to make up for it?”

“Deal.” 

They move out into the Milkovich living room, finding Mandy and Svetlana chatting in the kitchen while Svetlana feeds Yevgeny. Iggy is sitting in the living room, hunched over and aggressively pressing buttons on his controller as he plays a shooting game. Mickey sticks his tongue out at Yevgeny as he walks by, making the baby boy giggle and wave his hands around. Svetlana rolls her eyes, trying to get him to eat another spoonful of mush. 

“Don’t drink too much,” Ian says when Mickey grabs a bottle of beer from the fridge, earning a grunt in return. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way home, okay?”

“Okay,” Mickey nods, accepting the kiss Ian gives him. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, baby,” Ian murmurs against his lips, pressing one last kiss to his lips before stepping back and heading for the front door. 

As soon as the door closes, Mandy sneers at Mickey. “You two are gross.”

“You’re just jealous,” Mickey sneers right back, cracking open his bottle and taking a swig. Mandy scoffs, turning back to Yevgeny and Svetlana. 

“I see you’re being clingy as always,” Svetlana says bluntly, looking Mickey up and down. 

He huffs, adjusting Ian’s hoodie over him. “Am not. I just like his clothes.” 

“Why? They’re too big on you,” Iggy says from the living room, not taking his gaze away from the screen. 

“It makes him feel safe,” Svetlana says, a teasing but mocking tone in her voice. Mickey frowns, setting his beer down. 

“So what?” he says, feeling defensive. 

Iggy laughs from the couch. “That’s cute, Mick!”

“Totally,” Svetlana hums. “Though, I do say it’s weird.”

“What is?” Mandy asks. 

“How… dependent Mickey is becoming,” Svetlana says, smirking at said man. “Didn’t think orange boy could rope you in like that.”

Mickey tenses up, glaring at her. “He didn’t rope me in or whatever bullshit you’re saying. I’m just… more comfortable around him.” 

“Comfortable isn’t the word I’d use,” Svetlana scoffs. 

“You do act differently when he’s around,” Iggy adds, pausing his video game to get up and head to the fridge for a beer. 

“He talks to you like mom used to,” Mandy giggles, reaching over to poke Mickey’s side. “He your mommy now, Mick?”

“No,” Mickey growls. 

“I think this is some weird kink shit,” Iggy snorts, nudging Mickey. “Mind keeping that in the bedroom?”

The three laugh but Mickey freezes up at his words. Oh shit, are they actually uncomfortable with what Ian and Mickey are doing? They typically keep that stuff in their apartment where no one can see. Are they that obvious with how they prefer to act around each other?

Mickey shrinks back into Ian’s old hoodie, suddenly feeling very small. The other three laugh and move onto a different topic, not noticing Mickey’s change in attitude. He worries for a moment if he’s having one of those weird sub drop shit he’s had a couple of times now but quickly comes to the conclusion he’s just upset. Fuck, did this really upset him that easily? How pathetic can he be?

Mickey tries to shake the degrading thoughts from his head, grasping at Ian’s words of encouragement whenever he shares his doubts over falling into their dom and sub roles. Mickey knows - he fucking _knows_ that he really, really enjoys and feels comfortable in this sub role, relying on Ian and never having to worry about hearing negative words from his dom. Ian does everything he can to take care of Mickey, makes sure he’s comfortable and happy at all times. Mickey has never felt so safe before in his life. 

But hearing the others comment harshly on their practice, whether they mean it or not, leaves Mickey’s head swirling with doubts. Is what they do really that weird? Ian tells him many other couples do this, sometimes much further than they do to the point of carrying it out into public. Mickey’s not sure he could ever, too afraid of someone catching them and reacting like Terry would whenever he saw a gay man. Fuck, Mickey would rather die than have Terry see how he and Ian act. His dad may have backed off finally when it comes to their relationship, but if Terry saw how much of a little bitch Mickey is, he’s not sure what his father would do. Might find another hooker… 

Mickey ducks his head and leaves the kitchen, sitting down and curling up against the arm of the couch. He just needs to relax. He’s overthinking about this. He needs to stop taking every negative comment so personally. He’s not some bitch, dammit. 

“Hey, you okay?” Mandy asks, leaning over the back of the couch to look at him. “Why you look grumpy?”

Mickey glances up at her and shrugs, twiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. “It’s stupid…” 

She frowns, tilting her head. “Was it what Iggy said? You know we’re just poking fun at you.” 

Poking fun at him… Mickey feels much smaller now, not enjoying the fact he’s the center of a fucking joke. He’s a fucking joke. 

This whole sub dom shit is a fucking joke. Maybe he should tell Ian they need to knock it off. 

“Oh shit,” Mandy murmurs, straightening up suddenly. Mickey blinks, surprised by the wet feeling sliding down his cheeks. Is he seriously fucking crying? For thinking about calling it quits on their arrangement? Jesus, he really is a fucking pussy. 

He recoils when a hand touches his shoulder, glaring up at Iggy for touching him. Iggy frowns down at him, holding his hands up in surrender. “Bro, you okay? Why’re you crying?”

“Is he crying because of what we say?” Svetlana chimes in, scoffing a bit. “We’re just poking fun. No need to be a bitch about it.” 

“Svet!” Mandy hisses, seeing the crumbled expression on her brother’s face. More tears fall and he quickly wipes at them, curling deeper into the couch. “Mick, hey,” she says, trying to catch his eyes, “I can call Ian?” 

Mickey shakes his head quickly. “No, he’s busy,” he whispers, voice thick in his throat. 

Iggy and Mandy share a look before the eldest sits down next to him, keeping his distance but watching over Mickey quietly. Mandy pulls out her phone and leaves the room so Mickey can’t hear, muttering for Ian to pick up fast. “Hello?”

“Ian, hey,” she breathes out in relief. “Um… so I think we fucked up.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Mickey’s crying?” she says, almost nervously. “Iggy and Svet were kind of poking fun at him and I think he took it too personally.” 

Ian is quiet for a moment. “Poking fun at what?”

“Um,” she pauses, unsure of how to explain, “maybe about the whole… dependent thing he has going on with you. It’s so unlike Mickey so we were just messing with him but now he’s crying and won’t let us touch him-”

“What the fuck?” he growls, catching her by surprise. “Fucking hell. I’m coming back over. Give him the phone right now.” 

“Uh- yeah sure,” she says quickly, moving back into the living room. “Mickey, Ian wants to talk to you.” 

Mickey looks up, surprised, but takes the phone. “Ian?” he mumbles, pulling the hood over his head. 

“Baby, are you okay?”

Mickey relaxes at the nickname, trying to ignore Iggy’s stare. “No…” 

“Were they being mean to you?”

“Kind of?” Mickey murmurs. 

“I’m sorry. You can tell me when I get there, okay? Don’t want you to explain in front of them, is that okay?”

Mickey relaxes more. “Yeah… but what about Liam?”

“He’s coming with me. We’ll be there shortly, baby.” 

As promised, Ian and Liam come through the front door hardly five minutes later. Liam giggles and runs up to Mandy, jumping into her arms happily. Ian moves for the couch where Mickey is still huddled up, his expression upset and worried. Mickey looks down, seeing Ian kneel next to him out of the corner of his eye. Ian sighs softly and holds a hand out, waiting for Mickey to take his hand and pull him to his feet. He ignores the others and leads Mickey to his old room, shutting the door softly and giving Mickey his full attention, cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together. “Let it out, Mickey. It’s okay.” 

Mickey completely crumbles at his words, breath hitching before he squeezes his eyes shut and cries quietly. Ian rubs his cheeks, wiping away his tears as they fall. He’s glad Mickey’s at least letting it out, clearly upset, and not even attempting to hide it this time. Ian prefers it this way. He hates it when Mickey buries his feelings down, trapped in his past with his abusive father. They’ve been doing very well with getting Mickey to open up to at least him. 

He’s angry right now. Angry with Mandy, Iggy, and Svetlana. Mickey still has a hard time coming to terms with their relationship, both in and out of bed. Ian loves to spoil Mickey and he knows Mickey loves to be spoiled. What they have going is perfect and he knows Mickey knows it, but with how he was raised, constantly told to man up, to shove his emotions down because that makes him a ‘little bitch,’ to be tough all day every day because anything less makes you a pussy - that takes a toll on Mickey’s mental well being. 

His sub drops don’t happen too much, thankfully, but Ian can see they’re typically triggered whenever someone makes a harsh comment on their arrangement. Ian knows Mickey has a lot of self-hate still built into his system and that may never change, but they’ve been making progress on Mickey recognizing his degrading thoughts and correcting them, usually with Ian’s words. Slowly, very slowly, Mickey is starting to not be too harsh on himself when it comes to his submissive side. 

But of course, they had to open their big mouths and upset Mickey. Ian worries about how harshly Mickey degraded himself before the call considering he started crying in front of them. Mickey hardly ever lets anybody see him cry, but if pushed just enough, he can’t help it. 

Mickey calms down just a few minutes later, wrapped up in Ian’s arms, and listening to his humming. Ian presses kisses to his hair, then his temple and cheeks, landing one on his nose just to see him giggle. Yes, _giggle._ Ian absolutely loves the sound. “There he is.” 

Mickey smiles sheepishly, looking down at their feet. “I’m sorry-” 

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Ian says softly, kissing his cheek again before pecking his lips. “You did nothing wrong. I will talk to them, alright? They shouldn’t have said that to you.” 

Mickey shrugs. “It’s true though…”

“What is?”

“It’s weird…” 

Ian locks his jaw for a moment, smiling tightly when Mickey looks back up at him. “Baby, it’s not weird. They’re just being assholes, okay? You’re perfectly fine. Absolutely perfect in my eyes.” 

Mickey turns a bit pink, burying his face in Ian’s chest. “You’re just saying that…”

Ian grins. “No, I’m not. You’re absolutely perfect for me, my sweet baby boy. Absolutely stunning and wonderful and just right for me. I could never ask for anyone better.” 

Mickey makes a small noise, pressing closer to Ian. “Me neither…” 

Ian’s grin widens, heart fluttering at how cute Mickey is being. “Let’s go back out there and you can play with Liam for a bit, then we can go get some ice cream like I promised then go home. Sounds like a plan?” Mickey lifts his head and nods, taking Ian’s hand and walking out of the bedroom with him. 

Liam runs up to them when they come out, giggling and holding his hands up to be picked up. Mickey glances at Ian before reaching down and picking him up, bouncing him on his hip as he heads for the couch where Iggy started up his video game again. “Wanna watch Iggy play? Come on…” 

Ian watches them for a moment before his smile falls, turning and walking into the kitchen where the two adult women are standing and chatting, the conversation falling when Mandy catches the look on Ian’s face. “Are you guys serious?” Ian hisses, grabbing Svetlana’s attention as well. 

“What?” Svetlana frowns. 

“Why did you talk about our relationship like it’s any of your fucking business?” Ian whispers angrily, struggling to keep his voice down so Mickey doesn’t hear. He’s thankful for how loud the video game is. 

Svetlana shrugs. “It’s odd.” 

“To you, maybe,” Ian growls. “But this - what me and him do - is comfortable for him. He’s finally comfortable and he still doesn’t understand he can _be_ comfortable with himself. Hearing you guys talk bad about how we act does not fucking help.” 

Mandy actually looks guilty while Svetlana looks slightly annoyed. “I’m sorry,” Mandy murmurs. 

Ian glares at them. “Do not say that shit to him again. You have complaints? Come to me. He’s already dealt with enough fucking degrading shit from Terry.” 

That seems to be it for Mandy. She nods quickly in agreement. “Okay, I won’t say anything again. I’m really sorry.” 

Ian nods, satisfied with her response, and turns to Svetlana. She stares back at him for a moment before scoffing, turning her head away. “Fine. I won’t say shit to him again.” 

Ian sighs and nods, his glare softening finally. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to a prompt from Levetrate "I’d like to see Mickey again with another little sort of vibe, non-sexual again. Maybe Ian goes out for something and Mickey’s left home, maybe around Svetlana, Mandy and Iggy? If that’s okay. Maybe they all keep making little jabs at him (maybe about how Ian is always taking care of him or small things for him every now and then, but it’s because he’s a good dom, of course) and instead of retaliating like he normally does, he just gets upset and maybe starts to cry and then gets embarrassed by his reaction. One of the others can call Ian and tell him because maybe Mickey’s refusing to because he feels too weak. I don’t know, just little vibes and lots of comforting that Mickey’s having a hard time accepting though he eventually does." 
> 
> I absolutely LOVE all the prompts I've gotten so far and I can't wait to get more! I live for this little vibes Mickey AU we got started and I do plan to use it a lot because I've fallen in love :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
